Brick
Brick, labeled The Cadet, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gophers. He is currently in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Killer Grips. He was a passenger in Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Yoloswag. He returns to participate in Total Drama All Stars Do Over. ScreamingGophers copy.jpg KillerGrips.jpg TeamYoloswag.jpg HeroicHamsters.jpg Biography Brick is an army kid who enforces the "never leave a cadet behind" code as if his life depends on it. He respects his superiors to the fullest, saluting them and even complimenting Chef's disgusting meals. A proud, hard-working cadet, Brick is strong and athletic and always plays by the rules. But sometimes his gung-ho attitude can get on people's nerves. Nevertheless, he is as dedicated to his morals as he is loyal to his allies. Brick plays by the rules and never, and I mean NEVER leaves a man behind. Being in a military training camp has prepared him for just this kind of warfare. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Brick shows off that he's very chivalrous the moment he arrives on the island, this is quickly noticed by Courtney, who plans to manipulate him. Brick shows loyalty to his team throughout each and every episode. In Phobia Factor, Brick wets his pants, earning him the ridicule of his peers. He continues showing massive amounts of respect to the women on his team, especially Courtney, who becomes baffled by now nice he is. Later, he became ecstatic when the boot camp challenge, Basic Straining, came about. His team ultimately lost after a horrendous losing streak. Brick had watched his friends, Cameron, Dakota, Lightning, and Harold face elimination. Not wanting to allow another member of his team to go, Brick eliminated himself. His sacrifice lived on and allowed Will to find confidence in himself, knowing that someone was looking out for him. He rooted for Dj in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Brick teams up with Duncan, Tyler, Lightning, and Ezekiel to find the case. They end up getting caught on the jelly ladder tower. Brick ends up in the final crash and gets validated for Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Brick is placed on the Killer Grips as is visibly upset with not being a leader in any which way. He befriends Tyler, Abigail, Bridgette, Trent, and pretty much the rest of his team. He becomes overly enthusiastic when the military is promise by Chris to arrive in Alien Resurr-eggtion. They never appear. Brick is comforted by Bridgette when he wants to lead his team in Full Metal Drama. He acts as a leader once he's finally given inspiration and wins the challenge. From them on, his team keeps high expectations of him. Once they go into a losing streak starting at Oceans 13...Now 14, they begin to lose faith in Brick. His team votes him off when he chooses chivalry over victory in One Million Bucks B.C.. Brick returns during the merge by Chris. Chris hires Brick to sabotage his fellow competitors for a chance to win free money. This money is to be donated to his family so they can keep sending him to boot camp. A statement which later is revealed to be true. Brick complies and unenthusiastically partakes in his sabotaging. He finds out that Shin is cheating and becomes enraged. He reveals to Bridgette this tidbit, leading to Shin's elimination. Brick later realizes that he was being a hypocrite for calling out Shin and willingly allows himself to be caught in the act of sabotage so that he may be sent home. He left with honor after Dawn caught him in Get A Clue. He votes for Harold in the finale. In TDADO special, it's revealed that Brick had no money to return to boot camp. His parents compromised and sent him to jr. law school. Courtney was also attending the same school. During a court case against Duncan, with Courtney as Duncan]s lawyer, Brick had to press charges against them. He willingly threw the case, in the most subtle way possible, to help his friends. Later, he joins the cast on their comeback mission. He stays onboard the crashed bus and gets drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Appearances Gallery Brickmuscles.png Brickekky.png Bricksit.png Tdri_brick_174x252.png Category:Males Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Screaming Gophers Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Killer Grips Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Yoloswag Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Heroic Hamsters